


Non-standard Parameters

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Frottage, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux and Mitaka each receive unexpected, extravagant and entirely inappropriate gifts.They each want to thank the other in a suitable manner, but have they jumped to the wrong conclusions?





	Non-standard Parameters

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt choice:  
> 9\. Asphyxiation | Lingerie | Frottage  
> 

Hux stared into the box, a hint of a frown tugging at his brow. He dropped the lid, its red bow on silvery grey paper matching his bedroom decor, and delicately removed the lace confection that nestled within folds of tissue paper. He held up the insubstantial garment and tutted.

_So frivolous! So impractical!”_

Seconds thoughts followed this first reaction and his heart beat harder, his cheeks warmed, and a tantalising fizz suffused his groin. 

_Someone wants me to wear this. Someone wants to see me in this._

Hux put the rose-pink lace panties down on his bedspread and smoothed out a wrinkle with the back of his hand. He gathered up the gift packaging but fumbled the box. It fell upside down onto the floor and when Hux picked it up he saw that the panties were not the only item inside. He placed the rose-pink lace suspender belt and sheer stockings beside the matching panties.

_Can Mitaka afford this on a lieutenant’s salary? Perhaps Ren is right and the fool really is in love._

The chrono by the bed said he had time to change.

+++++++

Elsewhere in the ship, another gift box lay open and its recipient laughed with joyful embarrassment. The general had been nicer lately — Ren must have said something — but a gift like this went far beyond even Mitaka’s most ridiculous fantasies. He lifted the sheer fabric to his cheek, admiring its texture, then laid out his new, deep-red silk cami knickers and top so that he could stand back and look. Hux had told him once that his dark hair would look good with strong colours, but Mitaka never expected anything to come of one offhand compliment made at the end of a long day, after too many brandies with Kylo Ren.

_I can hardly believe that he remembered! Does he… No. No he doesn’t and he never will. He just wants you to wear this next time he fucks you._

Mitaka glanced at the clothes he had laid out for himself and smiled. He’d wear these today instead of his usual underpants and vest, and every time he moved and felt the caress of cool silk slip over his skin he could imagine how Armitage might touch him in such beautifully _non-regulation_ underwear.

+++++++

Hux admired his rear in the tall mirror in his dressing room. The pink lace hid little, yet it seemed far more alluring than simple nudity. He smoothed a hand over his buttocks, ran a finger under snug elastic, and admired the fit. Turning to face his reflection, he saw how well the lace supported him, the cut adequate for the bulge of his genitals and with enough give to accommodate him even when half hard, like now. Hux looked at the suspender belt and stockings. The belt fitted comfortably tight just below his waist and the stockings felt so delicate that they might tear if he gave them a sharp word. Hux sniggered and retrieved his cap, putting it on at a rakish angle and admiring the overall effect in his mirror. He held the flat of his hand against his cock and thrust into the familiar pressure until the pinky-purple head of his cock peeked out above the lace. If he closed his eyes, perhaps he could imagine rubbing up against Mitaka’s ass somewhere just private enough to add a frisson of the thrill of discovery without the threat of actually getting caught.

Clearly, the deluded lieutenant was familiar with his physique. The lingerie fit so well that it seemed almost criminal to cover up.

+++++++

_I wish I had a proper mirror of my own. I’d love to see how good I look for him._

Mitaka styled his hair and sneaked a hand under his uniform to feel the unfamiliar slip of silk against his body. His cami knickers gave him a freedom of movement to which he was unaccustomed, and the slight bulge of his crotch would give away his thoughts on that matter if he didn’t think of something mundane before venturing out on duty. He paused by the door then turned, walking back to his ‘fresher unit. By the time he closed the door his trousers were pushed to mid-thigh and his hand cupped the front of his knickers.

If he closed his eyes and imagined that the hands on his hardening cock and sensitive balls were the general’s, he would not be much delayed.

+++++++

Hux strode onto the bridge and began his inspection, careful to direct his gaze everywhere except the weapons control console. He gave out praise where it would motivate, and scorn where it was deserved. His awareness of what he was concealing under the sharp lines and smooth planes of his uniform only heightened his senses, and by the time he reached Mitaka’s place on the bridge he was quite distracted from his duty.

“Ah, lieutenant. Report.”

Mitaka looked up at him with a brief flicker of a smile and delivered a weapons status report, his words all tumbling over one another in their haste to be heard. Hux nodded as if he had understood every rapid-fire syllable.

“Very good lieutenant. Carry on.” Hux lowered his voice. “Please alert me in person if you suspect there may be any non-standard parameters hidden _under_ the usual operating conditions.” He lowered his voice even more. “It is possible that there are some _delicate items_ affecting the ventral cannon.”

Hux walked away and off the bridge while Mitaka watched, face matching his underwear. 

+++++++

Mitaka lasted fifteen tortuous minutes. He handed over control to Thanisson, who stepped up from the console behind his with a knowing smirk, and marched to the general’s office.

The door opened to him immediately and Hux was on him with hungry and insistent kisses almost before the door closed. Mitaka held tight around his neck, murmuring between hot kisses _There is. Some non. Regu. Lation. Shield. Ing. Want. To see. It.”_  
Hux’s hands pulled at Mitaka’s tunic. Mitaka pushed back and shook his head. “No, not like this. This is for show, isn’t it?”  
“Aah,” Hux rolled his eyes but smiled. “Quite right, lieutenant.”

Mitaka and Hux stood opposite one another. Mitaka removed his cap and tunic, Hux copied. Mitaka sat to ease off his boots and then Hux mirrored his actions. They stood in undershirts and trousers. Hux sniggered. “Me first?” Mitaka grinned and nodded.

Speechless, Mitaka stared. “Sith, you look gorgeous in that!”  
Hux laughed. “You must have known I would.”

_Of course he bought something for himself too!_

Mitaka let his gaze linger on the pink lace, delicate clips and smooth silk. Hux ran his hands over the garments and sighed. “Aah. So unexpected that I like wearing these. They are quite distracting, a secret burning under my uniform.” He stepped closer, holding his knee up against Mitaka’s hip, Mitaka’s hands caressing the smooth, slippery fabric of the stocking from thigh to ankle and back again. Mitaka leaned down and kissed Hux’s knee. Hux pushed him off and stepped back out of reach.

Mitaka swallowed to dislodge the lump in his throat. He pulled off his trousers and undershirt, feeling cool air waft up under his red silk. He stood a little closer to Hux, fingertips slowly tracing the vee of lace that lay just below his collarbones, suspended from narrow straps that made his shoulders appear broader. He rolled one of the straps between his fingers and watched Hux’s eyes follow the motion. Mitaka smiled and drew his hand down his torso, hitching up the loose hem of the camisole top and exposing the decorative black lace trim on the waistband of the knickers. 

“Fuck!” Hux stepped closer too, reaching out but hesitating. Mitaka smiled permission. “You look… Oh so extravagant! I should disapprove, but… Fuck, you look utterly _shameless!_ Come here.”

Mitaka and Hux met with neither of them quite sure where to put their hands first. Mitaka raked his fingernails down Hux’s back and circled his hands over the lace covering his arse, slipping his fingers under the straps of the suspenders and following their lines down the back of Hux’s thighs. He stooped slightly to feel the stocking tops then straightened up again, cupping Hux’s arse and thrusting against him. 

Hux rubbed flat hands all over the red silk camisole, and underneath to find the hard nubs of Mitaka’s nipples. He kissed, licked and sucked a trail from Mitaka’s ear to his shoulder, picking up the camisole strap with his teeth and pulling it over the curve of Mitaka’s muscles to fall onto his upper arm. The lace trim dropped on one side, exposing a nipple for Hux to kiss and tease while Mitaka arched and groaned. 

Mitaka slipped a hand between them and inside Hux’s panties. Hux shifted back and parted his legs enough for Mitaka to get his hand on Hux’s cock and play with it, fingers exploring under his balls before stroking back up the way he liked best. An exciting, hot tingle of arousal spread up his entire length, and Hux desperately wanted the touch to continue, faster and harder. It took discipline for Hux to still Mitaka’s wrist.

Hux walked Mitaka backwards until he hit the wall, then cupped his groin and fitted their erections beside each other, his own constrained by rose lace and Mitaka’s under loose red silk. He leaned forwards, adding pressure and rolled his hips once, the slight roughness of the lace catching on the silk and dragging it a little. Mitaka whimpered and sucked his lower lip between white teeth, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall. Hux leaned in more, forearms on the wall either side of Mitaka’s head for support, and rolled his hips again. Mitaka’s hands gripped Hux’s arse, urging him to keep going. 

Hux did not need such encouragement. He caught Mitaka in a long, sloppy kiss, both of them open mouthed and breathy. He rolled his hips faster, thrusting against Mitaka, chasing the hot tingle in his core, adjusting the tilt of his hips and pushing Mitaka’s legs wider apart to increase his own pleasure. Mitaka’s hands moved. One remained under the lace trim of Hux’s suspender belt and the other slid into his panties, increasing the delicious pressure where the head of his cock protruded from the elastic, and slipped slick with sweat, down Hux’s crack to circle his entrance.

Mitaka felt the fluttery twitch of Hux’s imminent climax as he pushed the tip of his finger against the first tight ring and teased it. Hux cried out and came, warm wetness soaking through the silk of Mitaka’s underwear. He stilled for a few seconds then moved, adjusting his panties for comfort and leaning his hip against Mitaka’s hard cock. Mitaka shook his head. “Turn around. I want your arse.”  
Hux complied, reversing onto Mitaka’s erection and allowing Mitaka to wriggle against him until Mitaka’s cock felt hard against his crack. Mitaka thrust his cock, smooth silk rubbing against lace, until he too came with a short groan and a curse. 

Hux leaned back against Mitaka and laughed. He turned and kissed the pink-cheeked lieutenant. “You’ve probably ruined your nice silk lingerie. I hope I have made my gratitude for the gift clear. If it is not too impolite to enquire, how much did it cost you?”  
“Uh? Um, didn’t you buy it for me?” Mitaka looked confused. “I mean, I thought it unlikely that you’d get me such an expensive and, um, _intimate_ gift, but I can’t think of anyone else who might care to see me like this. I certainly would not have thought of buying you anything so… so…” For lack of vocabulary, Mitaka waved his hand up and down Hux’s body. “Inappropriate.”

Hux frowned. “If you did not buy me lingerie, and I did not buy you lingerie, then who did this?”

Mitaka and Hux looked at one another for a few seconds and each saw understanding dawn upon the other’s face. Mitaka did what he could to rescue the silk soiled with Hux’s semen and his own, a reminder that he was content to wear under his uniform for the rest of his shift, while Hux dressed. Hux returned to his paperwork while Mitaka checked his uniform. 

Their commlinks pinged simultaneously. 

_I sense that you both appreciated my gifts. If you would like to relay your thanks in person, I am ready for you now. Come as you are. — KR_


End file.
